Forgotten
by Baby-dg03
Summary: This story takes place after the fight with Galaxia. There is a new enemy, but this enemy is only after Serena, which makes Darien very worried. There is also a mysterious new scout who is helping Darien and protecting Serena, but who is she?
1. Who is she?

Forgotten  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic!^.^ I hope you all enjoy it! Remember this takes place after the fight with Galaxia. the scouts thought it was safe, but it's not over yet! Enjoy! Don't forget R&R! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter One-  
  
It had been 5 months since the fight with Galaxia and the gang was just getting back to their normal lives in highschool. Rae had also joined the same highschool as the other girls. And so the story beings.  
  
*Beep Beep* Ahhh! "It can't be that late already", Serena screamed as she jumped out of bed and got ready for school. "Bye mom, bye dad". "Bye sweetie", Serena's parents said shaking their heads at their daughter.  
  
As Serena ran to school she caught a glimpse of a small bright light in the sky, but when she looked again it was gone. "Strange", she said. Then realized the time once again and started running. She arrived in class, and all her friends were already there. "Serena you're late again"! The teacher yelled at her. "Umm.it won't happen again.hehe" she said cowardly. Serena went over and took her seat beside Ami. At lunch Serena, Ami, Lita, Mina, and Rae all sat together outside talking. That's when brought up this quick flashing light she say in the sky this morning. This got the attention of all the scouts. "I saw it too", Serena said. "Me too", Ami continued. They had all seen the flashing light in the sky. "Do you think it means something"? Lita asked. "Maybe it's a new enemy, we better keep a look out", Ami commanded. "Not again", Serena moaned, "I just got my life back". "Stop whining Serena", Rae proclaimed. They continued their lunch and went back to class.  
  
After school they all planned to meet at Rae's shrine to further discuss the events of this morning. Serena called Darien over, thinking that he would want to know too what was going on. Serena arrived at the shrine with Luna and Atermis. Darien and the gang were already there. "It's about time you showed up", Rae complained. "Come on you two stop fighting, there are more important things right now, like finding out if we have a new enemy", Ami said. Serena was already beside Darien, clinging on to his arm. "Who says it's a new enemy anyways it could have just been a shooting star", Serena said. "In daytime, I don't think so", said Mina. They discussed it further and decided to sleep on it and see what they could find tomorrow.  
  
The next day at school, Serena was actually at school on time. "Wow Serena that's a record for you", Rae teased. "Yeah.", Serena said quietly. Rae then saw that Serena was upset about something, so Rae went over to her. "Serena is something wrong, you look upset"? "Rae I was up all last night thinking about this new enemy, then it hit me, once again this is the end the my normal life, it feels like I once I get it back there's just always something else, like it never stops". Rae looked at her with sad eyes, "I know how you feel". They other girls came in and said "We are in this together, until the very end". That seemed to cheer Serena up a little. They all sat and waited for the teacher to being class. The teacher stepped in the class with a girl behind him. "Everybody I want you to meet out new student, this is Danielle Attic". "Hello Danielle", the class greeted. The scouts glanced at each other thinking that this girl could be their new enemy. At lunch: "Are you sure, I mean she's looks so nice, so normal", Serena judged. "I'm not sure, but we never know we have to be cautious", Ami said. They all watched the girl as she wandered around and then spotted them. Danielle walked up to the group of girls. "Hi, I'm Danielle". "Hi, I'm Serena, and this is Rae, Mina, Lita, and Ami". "Very nice to meet you, may I sit with you, I have all this food and no one to share it with". "Yes, of course you can", Serena drooled. Rae sensed something from this girl, but she couldn't pin point what it was. Rae went off with the other girls as Serena stayed with Danielle and ate. "I am sensing something from her", Rae explained. "Is it dark energy"? Lita asked. "No, at least I don't think so, it's almost a familiar feeling, but I don't know what", Rae said. Rae looked at the girl, but she still didn't know what she was sensing. 


	2. New Allie, New Enemy, New Fight

Forgotten  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
Hey everyone, Chapter two is up; I try and do a chapter almost everyday so I don't leave people waiting for months for the next chapter. Hope you like it! R&R. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After school Serena and the girls promised to show Danielle around Tokyo. Rae was still keeping her distance trying to figure this girl out; she didn't know if it was safe yet to get too close to this girl. Mina noticed Rae's concentration on the girl and went beside her to talk. "Rae, are you ok"? "Yeah, it's just I've never sensed anything like this before, I think she could be evil, but she look's way to innocent, but I also sense pain and loneliness from her, in which, those emotional feelings don't usually come from evil". "Very peculiar", Mina thought. "Now that you think of it, she does look familiar, but I don't know where I've seen her before"? Mina said, thinking hard. "Well, Serena seems to like her a lot!" Rae laughed. She looked at Serena's happy face as Danielle just offered to buy everyone ice cream.  
  
They kept walking and then Serena spotted Darien. "Darien", she shouted with glee. She then ran up to him, hugging his arm. "Hey Serena, what are you guys all up to"? He asked. "Just showing a new girl from out school around, her name is Danielle", Serena responded. The young girl urged in front of the little group of girls to greet Serena's friend. As Darien saw Danielle he gave an almost shocked look. The girl didn't notice, but the rest of the scouts did. "Hello nice to meet you, I'm Danielle". "Um.I'm Darien". Darien said half spaced out. "Oh, look at the time I must be going, thank you all for showing me around, and it was a pleasure to meet you, Darien". The girl ran off down the street. Ami started the conversation, "Did you sense something too Darien"? "I don't know, I feel like I know her". "That's exactly what Rae sensed"! Lita announced. "Do you guys think it's an enemy that we use to have, that came back for revenge"? Serena said. "Maybe, she could have been one of the enemies that escaped", Ami calculated on her computer. "We should all keep clear of her, until we find out more", Darien explained. "Especially you Serena, she seems especially interested in you", He continued. "Yes, Serena Darien's right we don't need anything happening to you", Mina said concerned. "If you guys say so", Serena said sadly. She hated when they treated her special, and this new girl was really nice.  
  
It was getting late so they all decided to go home. Darien offered to walk Serena home, but she refused. Darien still worried decided to follow her, without him knowing so did the other girls. As Serena walked she felt someone behind her, so she quickened her pace and ran into an alley. She continued down the alley, thinking that it was lasting forever until it came to a dead end. "Ooh. Just my luck, it's cold and dark, and the one scary alley I decide to go down is a dead end". She complained. That's when she heard an evil laugh behind her. "Who's there"? She said nervously. Then a man appeared above her, he had short brown hair and a weird symbol on his forehead( ? ). He laughed as he said "Well, well if it isn't the Moon Princess herself, I don't even know what to call you, you have so many names now, Sailor moon, or should I just call you Serena"? "What do you want"? Serena shouted. "What everyone wants from you, the silver Crystal, and of course you, since you are the only one that can control it, my pretty!" He said with confidence. "Of course I know you wouldn't go without a fight". At that he blasted a strong type of energy at Serena and a bubble appeared around her. She tried to go push her way through the bubble. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, each time you touch the side of the bubble, a strong amount of energy will attack you, and believe me it will hurt". He laughed. Serena tried to push her way through but as he said a strong energy attacked her. She screamed with pain, which caught the attention of Darien and the scouts, they all transformed and as they were running they caught up with eachother. "Did you hear that too", Tuxedo Mask shouted to the girls. "It's coming from this alley", Sailor Mercury calculated. They all ran down the alley and saw Serena lying on the ground in pain, trapped in a dark bubble. "Serena", Tuxedo Mask shouted, "How do we get her out"? He looked at Sailor Mercury. "I have no idea the energy of this bubble is amazing"! The man appeared again. "Well of it isn't Prince Endymion and the Sailor Scouts". "Who are you and what do you want with Serena"? Sailor Jupiter urged. "Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Deimos, Prince of the Oberon. Might not have heard of Oberon it was a planet that was banished by a certain Queen, who happens to be the Princess's mother. Well enough about me, I came for your young princess and the crystal". "You stay away from Serena!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. "Oh looks like someone's getting jealous". Deimos then blasted them all with the same energy and trapped them in one big bubble. He then used his power to blast them all with energy. "Well, I guess I'll just take my princess and be going". He destroyed the bubble around Serena and picked up the hurt young girl. Serena tried to knock herself out of his grasp but she couldn't move, her body was under some kind of spell. "Serena"! Tuxedo Mask yelled out. "Darien", Serena cried. "Well I better get going", Deimos said. Just before he disappeared with Serena a blast of dark blue spikes pinned him against the wall. He dropped Serena but was caught by a mysterious young girl. (She has brown shoulder length hair and bangs, she had big green eyes, and her sailor suit was like the other scouts except hers was a dark teal color.hint: same color and style hair and same color eyes as Danielle) She then placed Serena on the ground and went to face Deimos. "Well if it isn't Sailor Atlas, I thought you were dead". "Sailor Atlas?" The scouts and Tuxedo Mask said as if the name was very familiar. "You stay away from these people Deimos, and stay away from this planet". She yelled. "Oh, and I guess a young scout like you is going to stop me". At that the girl got enraged, "Atlas solar snare" she called out, but before the attack hit Deimos he vanished. Sailor Atlas then went and helped the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask out of the dark energy bubble. They all got up in pain. "Who are you"? Sailor Mars asked. "I'm afraid I can't tell you now, just know that I will be here to protect and Prince and Princess whenever they need my help". Then she went off into the night. "Wait", Serena called after her, but she was already out of sight. "So I guess there's a new enemy", Sailor Jupiter said. "Yes, and a new scout", Sailor Mercury agreed. "A new fight", finished Serena. 


	3. From the Past

Forgotten  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
Hey everyone, Chapter three is here!! I'm planning to go all the way with this story because I have a lot of ideas! I put a chapter up everyday! (I try) Keep reading and coming back for more chapters! And don't forget R&R, I like to get feedback or comments from my readers. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Darien decided to get up early to walk Serena to school to make sure that she didn't have another encounter with Deimos. Darien approached her house and knocked on the door. To his surprise Serena was ready. "Hi Darien.what are you doing here"? Serena asked. "Just wanted to walk you to school that's all", he responded as Serena gave him a confused look. As they were walking Serena spoke, "I don't want you or the other scouts treating me differently, just because this Deimos guy is after me". "What are you talking about were not treating you differently", Darien said trying to be serious. "Darien you're walking me to school, and lately I've felt like all of you guys are treating me like.", "Like a princess" Darien finished the sentence. "Well, yeah and to me I'm not, I'm just as important as you and the other scouts, remember whatever comes our way, we can handle it, together". "I'm sorry Serena, your right I'll do my best, but it's hard not to worry about someone you love", Darien said. "I know what you mean". Serena changed the subject, "So what about that new scout, who do you think she is"? "I only know one thing, she's on our side". Darien smiled.  
  
Serena arrived into class and sat with the other girls. "Hey Serena, good morning", Lita said. "We were just discussing Sailor Atlas", Ami continued. "According to my calculations there is a 0.3% chance the light in the sky was Deimos and a 99% chance that it was Sailor Atlas, so whoever she is, she just arrived 2 days ago". "So Ami, you're saying that she came from another planet"? Rae asked. "Well the planet Atlas actually, it is a very small planet that many people aren't aware of, so she's like the rest of us". Ami answered. "But, that name sounded so familiar, Sailor Atlas", Mina said. "Shh.", Lita said as Danielle approached them. "Good morning everyone", she said. "Good morning Danielle", they all said at the same time. At lunch Rae told the girls that she would try finding out more information about this new sailor scout, and the others agreed.  
  
That night Rae went to her temple and starting mediating in front of the fire. "I call upon the power of mars, show me all you know about this new scout", she said quietly. All of a sudden she went into a trance mode. She saw her and the other girls in their past. Then she saw a glimpse of a white light coming from earth, like the white light they saw in the sky. Then it went to an image of Endymion and Serenity. Queen Beryl struck them both and then the mysterious sailor scout came. She was fighting against Queen Beryl, but like the others was struck down. Then Rae came out of the trance. "So Sailor Atlas is someone from our past"?  
Meanwhile at Serena's house, Serena was tossing and turning from a bad dream. Luna looked at her with worry and at the side of her eye noticed a shadow spying on Serena from outside her window. "Hahaha, so I finally know where the little princess is living, this should make it much more interesting". Deimos laughed. Then he descended to the ground and starting walking around. While Luna followed him. As he walked he got a feeling and looked on the other side of the road, and saw Danielle, overlooking the water. He came up behind her and laughed. "Well Danielle, you really think that they won't see right through you and find out who you really are, Sailor Atlas". Danielle turned around to come face to face with Deimos. "Doesn't matter, I plan for them to find out, I just didn't want them to find out to soon, why do you care anyway Deimos"? She said. "We use to be friends you know, you could have joined us been Queen of Oberon, but no even after what she did to you and me you still wanted to protect the Queen, and the Princess of the Moon, oh and of course Prince Endymion". He responded. "The Moon people did nothing to me or you, but you were too blinded by evil to see it". She said. "If you only knew the power of the dark side then you would understand, but since you don't then we shall remain enemies, you are lucky this time that I am in a good mood, but next time I will kill you and the rest of your little buddies, and I will get what I came for". Then Deimos left into the night. Luna over seeing this (she didn't hear the conversation) got the impression that Danielle was part of this new evil trying to get the crystal. So she ran to go tell Atermis. 


	4. Secret

Forgotten  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
Hey readers!!! Thanks for people that have reviewed my story. I've been brainstorming really hard and I've come up with a few ideas. Sorry if some parts of the story have been boring but it will get better believe me! I just need the right timing to put some of the ideas I have in the story so keep checking, and new chapter everyday! Don't forget R&R! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Luna told Atermis about Danielle she went back to Serena's house and tried to wake her up. "Serena hurry you have to wake up"! Luna yelled. "Umm.too early Luna, don't have to get up yet, still want sleep". Serena replied. "Serena just wake up you need to hear this". Serena slowly got up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm up, now what do you need to tell me"? Serena said yawning. "You know the new girl Danielle, from your school"? Luna started. "Yeah.what about her"? Serena looked at her confused. "I just saw her talking with Deimos, I think their allies"! Luna continued. "No way! Are you sure"? Serena looked at Luna shocked. "I saw it with my own eyes"! Luna said.  
  
That morning when Serena went to school, all the other girls already knew from Atermis. "I can't believe that she is evil, she seemed so nice", Mina commented. "That was probably her plan, so she could become our friend and then backstab us"! Rae said madly. Danielle then entered the room and all the girls looked at her with evil eyes throughout the whole class. Danielle found this rather awkward but, tried to ignore it. When Serena left class Darien was outside waiting for her. "Hi Darien! You here to walk me home, because remember our little discussion about Deimos". Serena joked. "Serena why didn't you tell me about Danielle"? Darien looked serious. Serena tried to make an excuse, "Umm.I was going too, and I um.just didn't think that it was that big of a deal". "Serena you just didn't want me worrying again, Serena just understand that no matter what is happening I'm always going to worry about you, and this thing with Danielle is serious, she could have attacked you here at school without me knowing"! Darien looked angry. "Darien are you okay"? Serena looked at him. "Yeah, sorry Serena, I just don't like not being able to protect you all the time, I want to". "Darien don't worry I'll be fine, we are all prepared now right"? "Right", Darien replied. They kissed and then Darien walked home with concern on his face. Serena walked the other way, knowing that Danielle just went this way. She thought that if she talked to her and pretended like he didn't know about her, then she could get some information. Sure enough Serena spotted her ahead. "Hey wait up", she yelled. Danielle stopped and looked behind her. "Hi Serena", she said. "Hi, Danielle I just saw you and decided that I would walk with you.hehe", Serena said trying to sound convincing. "So, Danielle why did you decide to come to Tokyo"? Serena asked, seeing if she would give away any vital information. "I have issues I need to deal with here", she said. "Issues? What kind of issues"? Serena looked at her with wide eyes. "Just a few problems that I need to help some people with, that's all", she said looking at her confused. 'Does she know that I'm Sailor Atlas? She found out much quicker than I thought, maybe she remembers the past', Danielle thought to herself. Just then Serena and Danielle heard a girl scream. Serena turned around, and looked back at Danielle just as she ran into an alley. She saw this as an opportunity to catch her red handed. She slowly peeked into the alley and watched her. She was just standing their and then took out a small peculiar stick. Serena recognized this from the other scouts and went wide-eyed as Danielle shouted out, "Atlas Star Power!" She then transformed into Sailor Atlas and went to check out what was happening. Serena who was still stunned transformed too, and followed Sailor Atlas. They both arrived and saw a monster draining the energy out of a young girl. Sailor Atlas looked at Sailor Moon and wondered how she got there so fast. Sailor Moon quickly asked Sailor Atlas, "What should we do?" "Let me take care of it". Sailor Atlas then yelled, "Atlas spike attack". Then an army of blue spikes shot at the monster and pinned him to the floor, as he released the girl. Sailor Moon went over and grabbed the girl away from the monster. Sailor Atlas then lifted up her hand and yelled, "Atlas Sailor Staff". Just then a long dark teal staff appeared (almost like the staff Sailor Saturn had). Sailor Atlas whirled around the staff and shouted "Atlas Cosmoses.Attack!" The monster than disappeared, while Deimos appeared above them. "Very good Sailor Atlas, keeping to your duties I see", he said as she looked over to Sailor Moon. "Well I better be going, see you soon". He said as he vanished. Sailor Atlas then went over to Sailor Moon, "Are you okay?" "I know who you are.Danielle", Sailor Moon looked up at Sailor Atlas. "I figured you would find out sooner or later", Sailor Atlas responded. "The scouts and I thought you were the enemy, are you from our past?" Sailor Moon asked. "I'm not sure this is the time to tell you, all you need to know is that I am definitely not the enemy", Sailor Atlas responded. "Then why did Luna see you with Deimos?" "That's a long story that you will know in time, but believe me I will never join forces with Deimos to go against you and the prince". Sailor Atlas looked at her. "Why are you trying to help me and Darien?" Sailor Moon looked confused. "Both of you are very important to me, but speaking of Darien, I have one favor to ask you princess". "What", Sailor Moon asked. "I know it will be hard for you but, please don't tell Darien or the others about my identity, but let them know that Danielle is no enemy". "How do you know about the other Scouts"? Sailor Moon looked confused. "I know all about you and the scouts, but please tell me you will keep my secret, please princess it's not time for them to know", Sailor Atlas pleaded. "I will keep your secret", Sailor Moon responded. Just then the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask appeared. "Are you okay", they all asked. Sailor Moon looked behind her and saw that Sailor Atlas was gone. Sailor Moon looked into the sky and saw a white light, "I'm just fine". 


	5. Only in a Dream

Forgotten  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
Hey everyone again! This chapter is kind of a long one. I didn't know what to write in this chapter but, I think it turned out good! Don't forget R&R! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day all the scouts met at Rae's temple. "Do you think Danielle had something to do with that monster that you fought, Serena"? Lita asked. "Are you all sure that Danielle is the enemy, Luna how do you know that it was definitely Danielle that you saw with Deimos", Serena said trying to sound convincing. "Did you even see her face, you know there are millions of people that look alike from the back", Serena continued. "Well, I didn't see her face, but it did look like her a lot, I guess it could have been someone else, but I don't usually make mistakes", Luna said. "Maybe Serena's right guys I mean what are the chances of a girl like Danielle even being able to hurt a fly", Mina commented. Serena laughed in her head remembering what she did with the monster. "I guess we shouldn't judge her until we know", Ami continued. "So on the other hand Serena how did you beat that monster all by yourself"? Rae looked at her. "Sailor Atlas came and fought the monster, I guess she left when you guys arrived", Serena answered. "I knew you couldn't have done it yourself", Rae joked. "Serena, did you find out anything new about Sailor Atlas"? Mina looked at her waiting for an answer. "Not anymore than before", Serena lied. Serena didn't like this feeling of lying to her friends but, she had promised Sailor Atlas.  
  
That night Serena and the girls slept at Rae's temple. Deimos was waiting on the roof for Serena to fall asleep. "I'll get you where nobody can protect you.in your dreams", Deimos smirked. He then started to concentrate really hard and disappeared.  
  
Serena's Dream: Serena was in the future Crystal Tokyo. She looked from side to side, but nobody was around. "Hello, is anybody there?" She then saw the palace and started to walk towards it. It was getting farther and farther away as she ran towards it. "What's happening, where is everybody?" Serena shouted. She then heard footsteps behind her. "Hello is anybody there". She then heard the footsteps again and started to walk in the direction from which they were coming from. She looked around and Deimos appeared behind her. "Well no friends to save you now", he said looking down at her. "Deimos, what are you doing here, where are we?" Serena urged. "We are in your dream of course, where nobody can protect you", he laughed. He then pinned her to the wall with dark energy so she couldn't move and she let out a loud screaming hoping someone would hear her.  
  
Real World: The girls all woke up to the sound of Serena's scream. They looked at Serena tossing and turning. "Help, Deimos let go", Serena was shouting. "What wrong with her?" Rae panicked. Ami pointed her small computer at her and starting calculating. "Well what is it?" Lita asked, looking at Serena. "Here it is", Ami said, "Someone has entered her mind and has gone into her dreams". "Deimos", Mina said in anger. "What can we do? We have to save her", Rae said. "We can't help her; you just don't let people enter your mind, unless you use magic, like Deimos probably did. But there is another way! She may not let someone enter her mind and thoughts, but she does let people enter her heart when she shows love towards them", Ami announced. "The one she opens her heart up to!" Mina continued. Rae then stood up, "Darien!" She quickly called Darien, "Darien hurry come over to my temple Deimos is attacking Serena from inside her dreams and you're the only one who can help!" In no time Darien was there. "Is she okay?" Darien asked. "We don't know, she isn't giving much signs of what's happening in her dream.  
  
Serena's Dream: Serena tried to break loose as Deimos got closer. "Finally you and the crystal are mine!" "No, you'll never get me or the crystal", Serena tried to stall Deimos. He then got close and used his magic to lift her arm up; he then grabbed her hand and started forcing dark energy into her. She screamed, but started to glow in a pink light. Deimos stopped the energy and looked at the beauty before him. Serena became Neo-Queen Serenity. "Well, it seems you know of your future Serenity, but so do I, and I know that it will all change when I'm done with you!" Deimos shouted and blasted the weakened Serenity with more Dark Energy.  
  
Real World: They all turned their heads as Serena screamed in pain. Then she started to glow with a pink light. "What's happening to her", Mina shouted. They watched as Serena changed into Neo-Queen Serenity. Then the glow was slowly being taken over by a dark black light. "Hurry something bad is happening I know it", Rae screamed. The silver crystal appeared above Serenity. Darien paused as he heard Serena's voice in his head, 'You are and will always be in my heart'. Darien went wide-eyed as he reached over and grabbed the crystal. A flash of light filled the room and when the light went done the girls saw that the crystal was gone and so was Darien.  
  
Serena's Dream: Darien appeared in Serena's dream. He looked over and saw Crystal Tokyo. He felt something in his hand and opened in up-there was the silver crystal. He then heard a loud, painful scream. "Serena!" He yelled as he followed the sound. Deimos heard Darien calling. "How could this happen? How did he enter your dream? It's impossible". Darien finally arrived to where Deimos and Serenity were. He saw Deimos filling Serenity with dark energy that was slowly killing her. "Let her go Deimos", Darien yelled. "Now why would I do that?" Deimos laughed. "Because I've got what you want", Darien said as he lifted the crystal from his pocket. "How did you get that?" Deimos yelled in fury. He then released Serenity as she transformed back into Serena and threw her to the ground. "Serena", Darien shouted. Deimos stepped in front of her. "You give me the crystal and you can have your princess, you don't and she dies". Deimos raised his hand and was charging up a huge amount of dark power. Darien looked at Serena lying on the ground hurt. He had only one intention in his mind and that was to save Serena. He handed the crystal into Deimos's outstretched hand. "I finally have the silver crystal it's all mine", Deimos laughed. Darien was running over to get Serena but, Deimos released the dark energy 2cm in front of Darien. "What are you doing, you promised!" "I lied, what did you expect, I can't use this crystal without the help of the princess now can I?" Deimos looked at Darien with satisfaction. "Oh, and I wonder how you will ever get out of this dream world without the princess or the crystal."  
  
"Atlas Cosmoses Attack", yelled a familiar voice as Deimos was blasted with energy. "Urgh! You again", Deimos raged. Sailor Atlas took the crystal in her hand. Deimos knowing that he was now too weak to fight both Darien and Sailor Atlas left. "I will be back to finish what I began!" Then he disappeared once again. Darien ran over to Serena. "Serena, Serena, come on wake up". "D-a-r-i-e-n?" Serena said as she slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" "It's alright, your okay now". He then gave Serena a kiss and helped her off the ground. "So how do we get out of here?" Darien asked. "With this", Sailor Atlas responded giving the crystal to Serena. "Thank you for everything", Serena said to Sailor Atlas. Sailor Atlas was about to leave when Darien stopped her. "Wait, how did you get in Serena's dream?" "I told you no matter what kind of trouble you're in; no matter where you are I will always be there to protect the both of you". She then jumped up into the sky and was gone. "So Serena, are you ready to get out of here?" Darien asked holding her. "Don't need to ask me twice", Serena said as she lifted the crystal. It started to glow. "Crystal take us home". Then crystal released its power. (End of Dream)  
  
Darien reappeared around the scouts. "Where were you, did you help Serena", Rae interrogated him. Darien then ran beside the sleeping Serena. "Is she back?" Mina asked looking at Serena. Then they all heard Serena talk in her sleep, 'Yum, donuts, pastries, chocolate.". They all laughed as Rae said, "I think that answers your question". 


	6. Return of the Pink Haired Girl

Forgotten  
  
Chapter 6-  
  
Hey readers!!! Thanks for the reviews you have all given me. I am going to try and start writing another story that I have a good idea for. But don't worry I am going to keep adding to this one! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien was at his apartment having a bad dream. Deimos was taking Serena away and there was nothing he could do about it. "Serena", Darien cried out as he woke up in a panic. He didn't realize but a girl was standing on his balcony looking in at him. "Darien don't you worry I will always be there to protect you and the princess, I always keep my promises". She then left after seeing that he was okay.  
  
Serena was walking around eating ice cream. "Yum, yum, I could eat this all day". Serena said overjoyed. Danielle was close by watching her. Danielle watched as Serena safely entered her house. "Good, now I know Serena's safe for the night". Then she saw a beam of light come down over the docks. She felt something coming from it. "What could that possibly be?" She asked herself while she ran to go look. She transformed quickly incase there was need to fight. While she was running she felt another presence near the dock, this one she knew, "Deimos". She ran faster.  
  
Down at the docks a little pink haired girl was walking off the docks when a man stopped her. "Hello little girl, what's your name?" The man asked. "Renee", she responded. "You shouldn't be out this late", the man told her. "I was just on my way", Renee told him, very excitedly. "Well maybe I should take you here come with me", the man said as he extended his hand. Renee hesitated and grabbed his hand. "No, Deimos get away from her", Sailor Atlas said in a distance. Renee stepped back as the man started to laugh. "Sailor Atlas, it seems you are keeping track of me", Deimos smirked. Renee looked over at Sailor Atlas as she arrived to where they were standing. "A new scout", Renee said in shock. Sailor Atlas grabbed Renee. "Sailor Atlas I know what your thinking, it's making you confused, you don't know this girl, yet you feel a certain presence in her", Deimos said with content. "I think your underestimating how important that young girl is", he continued. Sailor Atlas looked down at Renee and felt Serena and Darien's presence in her. "What?" Sailor Atlas said in a very low voice. "I can see it in your eyes, Your confused, but believe me I know a lot more about this girl than you do, now hand her over, remember you are only her to help two certain people, the girl is no use to you", Deimos yelled. Sailor Atlas looked at Deimos and then at the girl. Her eyes widened as she looked at the scout. "Never", she said. "What?" Deimos asked. "I won't allow you to have this girl, it seems I am here to help more people then I thought", Sailor Atlas said looking at the small pink- haired girl. Deimos got enraged "You are always in my way, I've been avoiding it, but now you will die". Deimos then shot Sailor Atlas with a huge amount of dark energy. Sailor Atlas pushed Renee aside and took the hit. She flew over and landed on the ground in pain. "Renee Run", she shouted out. Renee was too scared to move. Deimos got closer and closer. He reached out his hand to grab her went a red rose shout out between them. Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, and the other scouts arrived. "Deimos you will stay away from Renee and Serena", Tuxedo Mask shouted. "And who's going to stop me, you?" Deimos laughed at the thought. "Mars Fire.", but before she could attack he vanished. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask ran over to Renee. "Renee your back, we've missed you so much", Sailor Moon said taking Renee in her arms. "Renee what's wrong why did you come back?" Tuxedo Mask asked concerned. "Mommy said that you guys were all in trouble again and might need my help, it looks like she was right", Renee said. Renee then got up and pushed through the crowd of scouts. She went over to where Sailor Atlas was laying. "Are you okay?" Renee asked looking down at her. "I'll be fine", Sailor Atlas said while trying to get up. The rest of the gang came up to her. "Thanks for being her again", Sailor Moon gave a smile to Sailor Atlas. "How did you know I was in trouble", Renee asked. "Call in coincidence", Sailor Atlas said looking at Renee. Renee then watched Sailor Atlas leave.  
  
The next day Darien and all the girls (including Renee) went to an ice cream shop. "Who's Sailor Atlas?" Renee asked. "I was hoping you would know, from the future", Rae told her. "Nope I've never seen her before, but I like her", Renee laughed. Darien looked down at the other scouts, "I don't understand why she is being so mysterious, what does she have to hide?" Serena just looked down and agreed. Danielle showed up. "Hey Serena, and.", Danielle looked down at the pink-haired girl. "My name is Renee, nice to meet you", Renee said. "Hi Renee I'm Danielle, would you like me to buy you some ice cream?" Renee's face lit up. "Yay!" She shouted with glee.  
  
Meanwhile at Deimos's headquarters Deimos was talking to himself. "I'm sorry Danielle, but you have to stay out of the way, I don't want to have to kill you". Then an elderly man appeared behind him. "You are letting your past feelings get in the way of your mission Deimos". Deimos looked at the man, "I'm not father, you know my feelings for Danielle, and ever since she refused to come to our side and to help the princess, I just don't understand". Deimos's father came face to face with him, "Danielle doesn't want to believe what the moon people did to us, and if she gets in the way of the mission, you know what you have to do". Deimos looked up saddened, "I know what I must do". Deimos's father grabbed his face, "Deimos, remember what the moon people did to me, to you.to her". Deimos's eyes met with his fathers. Deimos's eyes went dark as though he was being hypnotized and he was filled with dark power. "I will get the princess and the crystal, whoever gets in my way will die!" 


	7. Presence

Forgotten  
  
Chapter 7-  
  
Hey readers what do you think so far?? So there seems to be a past to Atlas and Deimos, but Deimos' father seems to want revenge? Keep checking up on the chapters and don't forget R&R!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena was at the park with Renee. Serena was pushing her on a swing. "Serena, I thought Darien was supose to meet us here", Renee said looking around. Serena looked down at Renee, "Don't worry he'll be here". Renee gave Serena a smile as she got off the swing to go on the slide. Serena went and sat down on a bench while watching Renee. "I wonder where that man is?" Serena said in a concerned voice.  
  
Deimos was watching a screen in a dark black room. On the screen was Serena. "So, now your daughter is here, don't worry she won't be existing long after what I got planned for you!" Just then a monster appeared behind Deimos. "The special treat you wanted is ready, Sir". Deimos looked at the monster, "good, now I want you to get the princess to eat it without any interference, they will finally find out what true pain feels like!" The monster then turned into a normal sales woman, "as you wish, Sir".  
  
At the park Renee was on the top of the slide looking out for Darien. "Serena, there he is, there he is". Serena got up from the bench and ran to Darien, while Renee caught up. "Darien where have you been", Renee said with a pouty face. Darien smirked at her, "Sorry I had a few errands to run, but how about I make it up to you both by buying you each a treat?" Darien said trying to cheer everyone up. "Yeeeyy!! I want to go to the pastry shop", screamed Serena. They walked to the pastry shop as the sales lady greeted them. "Hello, welcome to my pastry shop", she said as she looked at Serena. Renee picked out a big donut and Serena looked around. "Oh, you look hungry, here I've got just the thing for you!" The sales lady said in an excited voice. She went in the back room and came out with a huge chocolate cream pastry. "Wow! I want it, can I have it Darien, Please!!" Serena begged. Darien looked at Serena, "Ok.I'll get it for you". The sales lady smirked. "Enjoy", she said in a low creepy voice. Serena, Renee and Darien went outside and sat down at a table. "Yum this is delicious", Serena said in a satisfied voice. Renee and Serena finished their treat. "Looks like it's going to rain, we better go", Darien said looking at the sky. As they walked it started to pour down, so they started running towards Darien's apartment. Serena stopped, "I.feel.dizzy". Darien and Renee looked back. "Come on Serena were going to get soaked", Renee yelled at her. Serena looked up and tried to take a step before she fell to the ground. "Serena!" Darien said as he grabbed her before she hit the ground. Renee then ran over to them and Darien and her both looked at Serena. "Serena what's wrong?" Darien asked with concern. The other scouts were rushing by trying to get to Rae's temple when they saw Serena lying on the ground. They ran over to her. "Serena are you okay?" Mina asked. Serena then felt stabbings in her stomach, and she let a blood curdling scream. Then the monster appeared. "I see the potion is finally taking effect", the monster laughed. Renee looked up at the monster "What did you do to her?" The monster descended to the ground. "It's just a simple trick that stabs your insides before it makes your muscle's go weak, that means no fighting back", the monster smiled. Serena went white and felt like she couldn't breathe. "Darien she can't breathe, why can't see breathe?" Ami panicked as she looked at Serena. The monster got closer to Serena, "I'll just to taking her to Deimos now!" Darien held Serena back, "I'll never give her away to Deimos". The monster looked at the man holding the princess, "See that's the genius of Deimos' plan you have to give her to me or she will die, that pastry made it so she can't breathe in this atmosphere, the only place she can is Deimos' headquarters". Darien and the others looked shocked. "No mommy, you won't take her away from me", Renee said as she held onto Serena. "Clocks ticking, she won't be able to last much longer, tick tock tick tock", the monster said frustrated. Darien looked down at Serena and saw that she was struggling he then let out a tear and kissed her forehead. "I will find you and bring you back, don't worry", Darien said sadly as he handed Serena over to the monster. The monster disappeared with Serena in her hands. "I'm Sorry", Darien said as he put his head down. The scouts and Renee sat with Darien in the pouring rain as Sailor Atlas arrived. Darien looked up with rage in his eyes as he ran up and grabbed her by both arms. "You said you would always be there for us! You promised! You lied, and know she's gone! Darien said tightening his grip on the scout. Sailor Atlas winced at the pain in her arms, "What are you talking about, what do you mean she's gone?!" Sailor Atlas looked with confused eyes. "One of Deimos' monsters took her, we had no choice but to give her to the monster or she would die", Sailor Mars said looking saddened. "I- ..I'm sorry I didn't realize something was happening until now", Sailor Atlas said dumbfounded. Darien released Sailor Atlas and saw the red marks he put on her arms. "Sailor Atlas you seem to know more of Deimos than anyone else, where are his headquarters?" Darien asked in a softer voice now. Sailor Atlas looked up with guilty eyes like she was the one who sis this, "I'm sorry I don't know where, I-.I'm sorry". She then let out a tear. "Then tell us who you are! You know our identities! If we want Serena back and to keep Serena safe tell us who you are, we need to know", Darien urged. Sailor Atlas looked at everyone and finally her eyes landed on the little pink-haired girl. That's why she couldn't sense that Serena was gone she felt Serena's presence in this little girl. "First, you tell me who she is, I need to know if she can be trusted", Sailor Atlas asked. Darien went over and grabbed Renee in his arms. "She is mine and Serena's daughter, from the future". Sailor Atlas looked shocked, "Wha-What?!?!" 


	8. The Truth

Forgotten  
  
Chapter 8-  
  
Sorry about the end of the last chapter it was suppose to be longer but it cut me off so this will be chapter eight and the starting is in chapter seven. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sailor Atlas looked down at the pink-haired girl. "But, how can this be?" Renee looked back up at her, "I came here with a time key from the future to help my present parents". Sailor Atlas looked up puzzled at Darien. "So, now you know our secret, what's yours, were you from the past like the rest of us?" Darien asked impatiently. "Well I am kind of from the past but unlike the rest of you I was not sent back to earth", Sailor Atlas said shaking. Darien looked at the others and they were also shivering. "Here let's go to my apartment and you can tell us the rest of your story". They all walked into Darien's apartment while the scouts de-transformed. Rae looked up at Sailor Atlas (still in her sailor suite), "you could start with telling us your real name". Sailor Atlas smirked as she de-transformed and Danielle stood before them. "Yo-Your Danielle, the girl from out school", Lita said in shock. Danielle looked at them, "Yes, this is my true self, I'm sorry for keeping it a secret". Darien sat down on the couch, "That was the big secret that you couldn't tell us?" Danielle looked down with saddened eyes, "I wish that was all". Ami came in the room with a chair for Danielle, "Please tell us, if your from our past we need to know, it might help us get Serena back!" Danielle sat in the chair and began, "It all started thousands of years ago. I was born on the planet earth to the king and queen of the earth. I also had a brother his name was Prince Endymion." Danielle looked up at the shocked Darien, "You're my sister? I don't remember anything about having a sister". Danielle laughed, "You wouldn't it seemed that Queen Beryl had already influenced our parents and told them that a I was no good to the royal family, that I would fail them. You Darien only saw me once before my parents and Queen Beryl sent me away to another planet, so no one on the earth would know of their 'mistake' child. I was sent away to a small planet called Atlas. I was all alone on my planet but, I managed to survive because of a certain Queen of the Moon who would come to my planet and take care of me. She didn't want to risk taking an Earth child back to the Moon with her in fear of my life. As a got older around the age of five, I visited another small planet beside me called Oberon. They were all people banished by their planets too. That's when I met Deimos, he was more than a friend to me, but I always noticed that his father had dark in him. I ignored it thought and kept visiting Deimos. When I was ten the Queen of the Moon came back to me and said I was old enough o know my past now. When she left I decide to go in disguise and visit the Earth. I went to the palace and saw you, Prince Endymion talking to Queen Beryl. She was persuading you and our parents to go to war against the Moon. You disagreed because of your affection for the princess. As you left you met me in the garden, but I guess you did not recognize me. I left back to Atlas. The years went by and when I was 15 years old Queen Beryl had visited Oberon. She told them that the Moon people were the ones that sent them there and she filled them with dark energy. Queen Beryl saw that darkness in Deimos father and told him that he was the leader of the people and would lead them to revenge. Deimos had changed also. He came to my planet and told me to accept the dark energy and be with him. I refused, and Deimos told me that I was too pure for revenge and let me live. I told him that it wasn't the Moon People that sent him here, but he was blinded by the dark side. They then all went towards the moon to help in the battle with Queen Beryl. That's when the Queen from the Moon appeared to me and said that she might need my help in this battle. I swore that I would do anything for my Brother and The Moon. She then gave me the power and I became one of the Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Atlas. As I appeared on the moon I saw that Queen Beryl was about to blast you and the princess with dark energy so, I went in front of you. I fought all I could but I was not strong enough and she defeated me. She then overpowered you and the princess. After the Queen of the Moon saw us all dead and put everyone on the Earth to once fight again. She then put the people back on Oberon to never bother the earth again. Then she saw me, I wasn't quite dead I looked at her and all I can remember her telling me was this 'I'm sorry but you shall remain on Atlas to keep Deimos and his father away from my daughter and the prince. Promise me you will do this.' That's when I swore my promise to help you. She then gave me more powers to be able to do this. That is how I got the Atlas staff. Since then I have been on Atlas, watching Deimos and his father. One day I saw them leave Oberon and followed them here. Then I knew that the time had come and I would have to fight to protect my brother and the princess."  
  
Everyone in the room was speechless. Luna broke the silence, "I always remembered the Queen talking about the Forgotten Solider, I just thought it was a myth thought". (Luna and Atermis had been listening from behind the couch). Darien felt like he couldn't breathe as memories flashed back to him, as he saw the scout that jumped in front of him and the princess to protect them from the blast. "I-I remember, I saw you in the garden, and then when you saved me and Serena from Queen Beryl". Mina wiped her tears, "That was such a sad story, you were all alone and your love was taken from you by evil". Ami got up from the ground she had been sitting on, "So it was you that was talking to Deimos that Luna saw, then why did Serena say it wasn't you?" Everyone in the room looked at her with suspicion. "Well Serena found out that I was Sailor Atlas but, I made her promise not to tell anyone, I didn't think it was time", Danielle said looking guilty. Renee eyes widened, "So I have an aunt? Do you know how much presents you owe me, and you haven't been there for any of the birthdays!" Danielle giggled, "I didn't even know you existed, I guess the present changed the future and Deimos never came to Earth, which means in the future I would still be on my planet". Renee looked confused, "You still owe me". Darien got up looking serious, "now that we know everything how can we get Serena back, we don't even know where to look?" The scouts pondered and Sailor Atlas looked at Darien, "You haven't figured out your power yet, have you?" Darien and everyone else in the room looked at him confused. "His power?" Atermis said. Darien looked at her, "What power?" "In the past the Queen knew how much you loved her daughter and needed you to protect her, so she gave you almost a feeling like mine, of her presence so if you concentrate really hard you will be able to see her and her surroundings". Darien looked at her, "I'll try my best!" 


	9. Revealed In a Dream

Chapter 9  
  
Hey everyone very sorry for the delay but school has been busy with exams coming up and a lot of projects. But here it is finally chapter 9!  
  
Darien sat there, the scouts surrounded him, waiting. He concentrated only on Serena; he pictured her, with her beautiful smile and big bright blue eyes, the sight of her in his mind almost made him burst into tears. He wanted her to be with him right now. He concentrated even harder but as a shadow was slowly appearing everything went dark. Darien opened his eyes, "I was so close..." The scouts looked at him, "It's ok Darien, it is late and you need your rest, we can try again tomorrow". Darien agreed.  
  
Darien was lying in his bed looking at the ceiling and didn't even notice himself does off to sleep. Darien awoke with a shock in a strange place. He was in a dark place, 'Am I dreaming?' He thought to himself. He looked in front of him and a tall shadow was appearing again. He waiting in patience for the darkness to disappear and reveal the tall object before him. The fog lifted and Darien could see the object perfectly and it was familiar to him. He looked close, "It's the Tokyo Tower! But what does it mean?" All of a sudden the ground underneath him gave-way. He was falling at the quick speed until he finally hit solid ground. He looked around and he was in a sort of secret lair. He then heard a voice coming from the door to his right. He recognized this voice, it was Deimos'. He approached the room slowly then heard the cry of Serena and ran right into the room. He yelled at Deimos', "You stay away from her!" But no one even looked at him, so he ran right up to Serena and went to grab her but his hand just went right threw her. "Am I a ghost?" Deimos then disappeared into another room while Serena lay down in chains. She looked so sad and powerless. Darien hated himself; he wanted to be there to protect her, save her from all harm. He never wanted a tear to fall from her beautiful eyes, but so many times he had failed her. He whispered into ear, "Don't worry Serena I'll protect you, always". Serena stirred in her sleep and called out his name, she could hear him. Darien then gave a slight smile and vanished.  
  
Darien awoke again, now in his bedroom. He looked around it was still dark outside with the stars shining brightly. He looked up at the moon and called out Serena's name. Then in that split second he remembered the dream and looked toward the Tokyo Tower, "I'm coming for you Serena!"  
  
In Darien's apartment the phone rang, and rang, and rang. No one was home to answer. The answering machine went off, "Darien it's Ami, if you find out anything about Serena please call us, don't go alone, it's too dangerous". 


End file.
